


甜蜜谋杀

by wind_y



Category: Fate/stay night
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wind_y/pseuds/wind_y
Summary: 弓士，仅放出车的部分。





	甜蜜谋杀

嘁，索取的魔力还不够吗？

以人类无法理解的速度铺好被褥，把人夹在手臂和身体之间拖到榻前，考虑到这种时候制造无关紧要的疼痛只会对接下来要做的事造成麻烦，男人还算和缓地把人搬到床上。

当初收拾出这间房时，虽然告知了床铺对于英灵来说的无意义性，小鬼依旧以“有人住着的屋子榻榻米空着太奇怪”这种愚蠢的理由，自顾自地收拾出了床铺。该说是因果轮回吗，当初的无聊举动派上用场了。

男人暗自嗤笑，一边弄湿自己的手一边褪下少年的运动裤。内裤被扒下来的时候，对方终于后知后觉地意识到自己的处境。

“……你、你在做什么——啊……”

逼出了微弱的呼痛，弓兵放轻揉捏肉块的力道。经验和对自身的了解让他对手下的东西了熟于心，这种做法开始的时候的确会痛，却是最有效率的抚慰方式。恶趣味的揉弄给予痛苦，辅以浅尝即止的轻柔挑逗，身下的躯体顺从下来，手中的分量如预期那样确实增加，他向上瞟了一眼，小鬼双手撑着上半身微微抬起，满脸通红神色恍惚，脑子估计也不是很清醒。

很好，顺利进入状态了。

弓兵解除了概念武装，将卫宫士郎摆成侧躺的姿势，自己也跟着躺下来。

残留的唾液随着少年体温升高蒸发了不少，重新握住后动作起来有些艰涩，这时他的阴茎也被触摸——调教的成果。

同性间彻底的结合相比异性艰难许多，都是正常的男人，对于异常的交合行为主仆一样兴趣缺缺。平日的物理供魔，双方心照不宣的采取这种平凡的抚慰方式来达到同调。也不是没有过彻底结合的仪式，不过物理心理各方面的后续处理都太麻烦了。

只是使魔的进食行为而已，没什么好介意的。弓兵含住面前肉棒的前端，同时感觉到抚摸自己下身的双手一顿。

是在惊讶吗？真是经验不足的小鬼。

舌苔尝到了男性的味道，微弱的魔力流淌过来，比起单纯用手小鬼果然更喜欢口腔，他搅动舌头开始沿着尝到味道的地方向下舔抵。掌心下的腿根抽动起来，些许闷哼也露了出来，自己的阴茎却几乎感觉不到任何刺激。这小鬼是不是舒服到神志不清忘记正事了？

男人皱起眉，随手拍了一下对方沾着月光的屁股，手劲没控制好，音量大过头了，羞耻感倍增。对方的动作完全停滞，只有前液流得更欢快。

………………………………………………  
被打了反而更兴奋吗？

………………………………  
…………他可不记得自己以前有这种恶趣味啊。  
果然还是杀掉比较好。

………………………………  
………………

啊啊，是被卫宫士郎的愚蠢影响到脑子了吗，现在可不是想这些东西的时候。

“手不要停，要做的事情还多着呢，还是说你想自顾自地先去一次？”

“……。”

“Master，就算英灵的承受能力超出常人，要从这种粗劣的手法里找到快感也是强人所难。”

“啰、啰嗦！啊啊，我就是技术差怎么样！你也比我好不到哪里去！”

男人捏了捏掌心精神的性器官。“……你现在的状态可真是有说服力，卫宫士郎。”

“呜……”

“再这样下去毫无疑问你会去一次喔？魔力多多益善，我是没什么所谓。”

“……。”

“我知道啦！接下来会、认真做的……”

小鬼的手又动起来，还是一样糟糕，不过聊胜于无。

“在这种事情上还要被责怪不专心，很微妙啊。”

以为把音量降到最小就听不到了吗，真是愚蠢。

“唔嗯！”  
总算老实了。

男人退开换上手指，对方已经濒临临界点，还是不要逼得太紧。这时，下身忽然传来温热的湿意。

被舔了。

………………

认真过头脑子坏掉了吗？！

不过的确效果拔群，英灵感觉到自己的身体热了起来。

就着这个势头，把肉棒吞得更深，下身也向少年手里送去。阴茎上传来断断续续的温热湿润，有时甚至能蹭到滑溜坚硬的牙齿，留下隔靴搔痒的疼痛。初次用嘴尝试的少年青涩的厉害，从被舔抵的触感中都能察觉到犹疑和羞涩。

嘴里的东西如同活物一样抖动着，英灵全身的肌肉也不自觉紧绷——他射了出来，也尝到了精液的味道。

 

弓兵吐出性器，咽下精液。

同源的魔力迅速融入血肉，餐足感油然而生，甚至催生出一阵令人想要躺下酣睡的困倦。不过现在可没有那种余韵让他享受。

他坐起来，走向柜子，抽了一些纸巾。这些卫生纸也是现任御主自作多情放在这里的，往常这种事是在卫宫士郎的房间里进行，结束后弓兵会在等对方冲洗时用事先准备好的毛巾简单打理一下，今天事发突然只能先凑合。

把卫宫士郎翻过来摆成平躺的姿势，大概是射精的时候躲得太慢，脸颊和衣领都沾着些黏液，配合着那张还没缓过来神的蠢脸，看上去更糟糕了。他向对方手里塞了些纸巾（满手黏腻），坐到床尾等着对方把自己擦干净，坐起来，还多此一举地把被子堆在下半身遮羞。

“今天第三次问了，现在可以把情况好好告诉我了吧？”

“……那个、你能先把衣服穿好吗？”

“……。”

“这样裸着说话，很奇怪啊……”

“……。”

“满意了吗。”

“抱歉。”

这个道歉更让人生气了。谈话结束就在卫宫士郎身上开个洞吧，能让心脏两面透风的那种。

“这听起来可能有点奇怪，”他看到他无意识揪紧了盖在膝盖上的被子，“我的身体好像出问题了——里面、有糖。  
不会融化，也不会随时间消失，只是堆积在里面。一开始因为没有影响到日常活动也不妨碍魔术修行就没有在意……但是最近，已经堆到气管了。”

很奇特，非常奇特的症状。如果不是经常看到臭小子那副忍耐痛苦的愚蠢表情，给出这种答案，他一定会以为对方脑子出问题为前提考虑。

“……凛知道吗？”

“之前请远坂帮我检查过，不过原因没有告诉她。”

突然提出检查凛也一定察觉到不对劲了，到现在还没有动作，是以为事态还没有严重到需要挑明吧。“还算明智的决定，没有蠢到把底牌全部暴露给对方——结果怎么样。”

“我也不想让远坂担心啊。她说没有问题。”

凛的意见还是非常有参考价值的，她都没有察觉到的问题……事情麻烦了。

“……你最近没有招惹逗留在镇上的英灵吧？”

“唔，被你这样问莫名觉得很火大——没有，都只是很正常的接触而已。”

“能若无其事地接受英灵的赠礼还邀请这些大型兵器集体到家里导致卫宫宅维修费用节节攀升，这已经超出‘正常’的范围了。”

“……反正我是没有看出来哪里有问题，家里的事我有好好打理不需要你操心。”

“……。”  
“…………。”

“……总之先彻底检查一遍再做定论吧。”

少年默默地转过身，把后背暴露给弓兵。

手贴上光裸的皮肤，还带着些潮湿，有些凉。弓兵闭上眼睛，顺着魔术回路开始探视。

大体上如宝石魔术师所说没什么异常，只是内部的器官整体看来有些萎靡，没有外来的魔力流动，也没有诅咒系魔术的痕迹。

过了一会儿，他收回手，下结论道，“从现状来看有两种可能：对方使用了超出我们认知的魔术，或者单纯的只是你的脑子坏掉了。”

“哈？！”

“现在东木有众多英灵逗留，再加上御三家齐聚，要在这么密集的视线下神不知鬼不觉地施咒，难度太大。相比之下，你的脑子坏掉的可能性还更高一些。”

“你这家伙……”身体在抖了，真沉不住气。

不过现在不是玩闹的时候，先不计较小鬼的愚蠢。

“那个‘糖’出现的契机是什么？”

“诶。”对方露出一副微妙的表情，视线也移开了，“……的时候……”

“Master……现在不是考验英灵听觉的时间。”

“是你。”卫宫士郎艰难地逼自己说下去，“看见你做了奇怪的事情后，就有糖出现。”

烦躁和怒火开始灼烧理智，如果不是手肘紧紧地压住了双手，这个时候自己已经握住干将莫邪架到到他的脖子上了吧。“举个例子。”

“举例子……比如……前几天下午，Saber在吃蛋糕的时候，你也做了甜点……给、给我……”

对方的话说得磕磕绊绊，但无论用什么冠冕堂皇的理由粉饰，他现在依然十分理解卫宫士郎的窘迫，毕竟他自己都起了满身的鸡皮疙瘩。

那天下午茶Saber那边堆满了各式各样的小甜点，这边却空空荡荡只立着一杯茶，现任御主一脸微妙地盯着对方大快朵颐，处境凄惨得弓兵都不忍直视，因此施舍了一个蛋挞给他。并不是特制、只是迁就了一下对方的口味——身为合格的料理师基本素养罢了。

不过是一时鬼迷心窍、可憎的心血来潮。

身为“卫宫士郎”的终点，怎么可能被这点事情绊住。

“原来如此，比起温和的态度，更喜欢被粗暴对待吗？抱歉身为不中用Master的不中用使魔，考虑太不周到了呢。”

“是不中用的魔术师真是对不起！”

“这样来看，解除契约如何？”

“——。”

小鬼的表情看起来有些咬牙切齿的意味，“只有这点，你想都不要想。”

“我会让你亲眼看到，你是错误的。”估计气过头反而冷静下来，小鬼把头扭到一边开始自暴自弃了，“反正情况就是这样，不然我才不想从你那里获得帮助。”

“——。那是什么意思，卫宫士郎。”

“……就是那个意思，啊——既然你也是我的话应该明白的吧？！”

如果说最近有什么异常的，就只有魔力过于充足了……“哼。”弓兵闭上一只眼，摆出经典的嘲讽笑容：“原来前段时间欲求不满是因为这个啊——”

“才不是欲求不满！你是笨蛋吗？！”

卫宫宅外寂静如常，唯有虫鸣漫不经心地回应少年的怒吼。

 

……  
…………

“总之现在干坐着也没什么用，保险起见明天去找一趟Caster。”

“……唔。”

“还有事吗？”

“……那个，现在这个状态应该撑不到明天放学，所以……”

少年整个人都要埋到柔软的被子里，耳尖烧得通红。英灵相信如果可以他甚至能缩到地下逃到地心去，只因为刚刚说出口的这份毫无廉耻的“请求”。

照这个状态，就算放着不管，卫宫士郎也能被杀死——羞愤致死。可笑到都笑不出来了。

“恕我拒绝。你的魔力量一天只能承受一次同调供魔，再来一次会伤害到本质，得不偿失。”

“……做吧。”

“精虫上脑吗，卫宫士郎！”

“自己身体的极限在哪里我自己清楚，与其在明天下午窒息而死，不如冒险一试。”

……………………

看来小鬼已经被逼到绝境了，在他不知道的时候。

真是失职啊。

不过正好，借此印证一下那个猜想。

“被吸干了可不要后悔，小鬼”

“我才不会那么简单地被你杀死，Archer。”

 

 

男人濡湿手指，正欲探向柔软会阴后的开口时——

“等、等一下！”

“又怎么了。”弓兵明知故问。

“已经是第二次了，没必要……做到最后吧？”

“彻底的仪式传输效率更高，哼，我可是为了避免你明天下午被自己憋死而在努力提高干劲啊。”

小鬼怒气冲冲地瞪过来，不过可惜眼神并不是能杀死英灵的工具。过了一会儿理智回笼，终于停下这种毫无意义的行为。不知道他自己又脑补了什么无聊的东西，非常不情愿地摊开身体。

不过这些都与自己无关。弓兵想。

手指碰到入口，那里抽搐了一下，又被它的主人强制停住，等待被穿刺。

稍稍用力揉了揉那圈肌肉，刺入开口，周围的肌肉群立刻紧张起来，探进一个指节后就再也进不去。

 

——难办了。

 

男人凑过来，目标是少年的唇。

卫宫士郎被捕获了，轻易地被掰开唇瓣、撬开牙关、搜出舌头，在那之上，他尝到了精液的味道，自己的味道。

明明刚刚才做过一回，仍然不知羞耻地请求，贪得无厌地给予。如同卫宫士郎这个人，苟活于世，贪婪地从救赎这一行为中汲取幸福。毫无意义，他是，他们都是。

对方似乎想用舌头把他推出去，弓兵借力绕开他，撩拨上颚，然后对方就如同弓弦一样颤动起来。

 

——人类是感情泛滥的物种，即使一件物品，在身边放久了也会生出感情，何况类人的使魔。

 

“等一下……Ar、cher……暂、暂停……”

“……唔、哈啊……停下啊……”

 

——被迫逗留于此，和过去的“卫宫士郎”产生联系，日夜同进同出。

 

怎么可能停下，挑起事端，就要有奉陪到底的觉悟。  
察觉到松动弓兵又刺进一个指节，不出意外被死死绞住，一时不得动弹。

“混蛋……我说、呜……给我等一下啊！”

疼痛迫使猎物开始拼死挣扎，男人不耐烦地暂停，顺着扯住自己头发的手劲撤离，用眼神兴师问罪。

对方看起来非常难为情，头发乱着，眼睛湿着，嘴唇亮着。

“在你的嘴巴里尝到自己的味道，很怪。”

这个臭小子，这种时候还在介意无关紧要的小事。“你以为我很喜欢含着你的东西吗？”

“唔哇！”男人恶劣地搅弄着内里。

“你这边如果能放松一点，我也不用多此一举了。”

 

——之前是带着目的的主仆仪式，而失去了这层乌纱帽的现在……

 

“啰嗦！这种事情、我也很苦恼啊……反正、不许亲我！”

的确。男人想。有些东西，即使出自自身，也会觉得羞耻。

“我知道了。”

 

——只是单纯的性交罢了。

 

弓兵错开，印上后方通红的耳朵。

少年的耳垂早在发出邀请时就被自己烫熟了，尝起来有点热，也柔软。双方离得太近了，他能听到自己沉重的呼吸声，也能听到对方的。脸颊与脸颊不可避免地相蹭，中间由汗水润滑，火花融化在里面。

第一根手指终于完全放入少年体内，弓兵动了动，还有空余。

干脆地放开湿漉漉的耳朵，顺下蹭过溢出细汗的脖子，啃了一口锁骨。卫宫士郎被疼地缩了一下，趁着他放松瞬间，男人的第二根手指钻了进去。

“——。”对方皱着眉什么都没说，只是呼吸加重了。

弓兵看了一眼随着呼吸一起一伏的胸膛，少年不允许亲吻，往常让少年放松的方式无法实施，可以考虑开发一下这里。

于是他掐了一下乳尖，对方抖了一下，慢悠悠地立起来。反应还可以。男人一边下结论一边用嘴罩上刚刚被虐待的乳头。

“Archer！”

少年的口气里满是埋怨。大概是不甘心被像女性一样对待吧，无聊的自尊。弓兵变本加厉，开始用牙齿拉扯乳晕，磨蹭凸起，间或用唇舌抚慰。小小的尖端硬挺后又疲软，一收一缩，如同少年的里面。

 

——亲密的行为，会产生多余的感情。

 

弓兵的双指跟着收缩前进后退，抵到一个圆润的硬块。

将-军。

“呜！”

轻蹭着按了几下，对方的腰就跟着弹起来，呼吸染上热度。

“哈……哈……”

男人的手指退了出来，蹭上前端分泌出的腺液，又潜入，三根。

对方的腿在他身下不安分地动着，时不时会蹭到阴部，不知有意无意。

卫宫士郎被情欲烧化了，字面意义上，变得更湿，变得柔软、粘稠。他无端想起制作蛋挞皮原料的黄油，隔着沸腾的热水慢慢软化了棱角，坍塌下来，变成一滩黏糊糊的液体，散着微弱的香味——魔力的味道。

这是卫宫士郎准备好了的信号。

下次再继续吧。弓兵放开了被擒住的乳尖，瞥见自己身上的概念武装，有点无奈。如果一开始就打算再来一次，为什么特地让他穿上衣服，觉得自己供魔很多可以随意挥霍吗？

撤掉概念，快速把自己弄硬，抬起对方的腿，嵌进去。

 

——多余的心血来潮，就是证明——

 

不到一半，阴茎就被完全绞死，卫宫士郎整个人都绷得死紧，油盐不进，弄得他都开始痛了。这样僵持着对谁都是折磨，他用沾满对方体液的手重新照顾起前端。他是卫宫士郎的终点，清楚他的所有弱点，所有喜好，这种的也不例外。

“哈……啊……哈、啊……”

少年努力地把肺泡灌满空气，又狠狠挤出，腹部的肌肉如同活物一般一舒一张，汗水煽情地蜿蜒而下，随着腰身一起颤抖。

还不错，知道要放松自己，比第一次时那副手忙脚乱的蠢样好多了。

绷紧的肌肉不多久就被快感安抚，男人支起身，把自己压进去。

开拓里面的同时，有种被吞噬的错觉。自身最脆弱的部分被其他人圈住，柔软地挤压着，蠕动着，引诱着向内深入。被轻柔地，细密地，温暖地抱着，理性被撕扯的同时，也被轻柔地接住。

等他回过神的时候，已经完完全全压在卫宫士郎身上、挤出所有空隙、紧密地贴合在一起。

对方无意识探出了舌尖，是想要亲吻的表情。

这个白痴，明明是自己划出的线，这时候又在渴求之外的东西。

他避开了凑上来的人，俯身亲吻对方的心脏位置的皮肤，唇上感觉到的生机勃勃的跳动，是生者的证明。

律动开始了。

没有言语、无需言语。

自己存在的意义，理想的终点，在英灵座上，在现世的血泊中所考虑的东西，均一一随之融化。

在这样有些失去分寸的冲撞下，过去的自己究竟还有没有理性残留呢？

不知道。

连维持理智的锁链也在腐化。

不论少年有没有察觉，互相扭曲的后果已经产生了——至少他、坠落了。

 

——“卫宫士郎”对“卫宫士郎”产生了憎恨以外的感情。

 

 

结束的时候他的脑袋一片空白，也不知道有没有和对方达到同调。

不过这并不重要，主要目的不是这个。

他隔着被子拍了拍卷成一团的人：“现在感觉如何。”

“呣，好多了。”少年的回应里带着闷闷的鼻音，“明天应该没问题了，大概。”

“哼，果然如此。”

“说的你好像什么都知道一样。”

“全知全能称不上，跟你比较绰绰有余。”

“有什么了不起的，你做得到以后我也做得到。”

“哈，差得远呢——虽然原因撞对了，处理措施也勉强能看，最关键的结论却错了。”

“啊？”

“糖分的出口搞错了，跟魔力没有关系，是跟快感挂钩的。”

“但……”

“我刚刚完全没有抽取你的魔力。”

“那——”

“祈祷是某人给你下了恶作剧的诅咒吧。”弓兵戏谑道，“不然你坏掉的脑子就要被盖章了。”

 

——END——


End file.
